Love life of the once timid
by LoveNdWar
Summary: "Hina, please know that you are a gem one that should be treated with care and love. You must never be someone's second choice if they do not see you as that then they do not deserve someone as precious as you." I suck at summaries Hope you enjoy it please R&R!


**Love life of the timid**

Hyuuga Hinata age twenty-two, she had grown out of most of her timid ways. She only stuttered now and then when she got really embarrassed or when she felt at a loss for words which only happened when she would be asked about her future goals and plans to starting a family. This topic was brought up mostly by her father, since the death of his nephew during the great ninja war. His death made it clear to Hiashi, he could lose his beloved daughters at any moment and the fact that he lost his nephew and had only his memories of his struggles as his feelings toward the main branch turned from loving his cousin Hinata into pure hatred for her. He knew it was mainly because of Hiashi's own actions made the older man rethink his life. Yes Neji had a change of heart at the end of his life but he had not lived with much happiness and that's why he wanted his daughters to find happiness and Hiashi knew nothing more than having a family to really bring happiness to his life and theirs. He wanted them to have what he had, a loving partner who gave him her all and gave him the best gifts of his life, Hinata and Hanabi.

"O-Otou-s-san I…I do want a family, ano I just don't have anyone in mind r-right now." She said sheepishly as her cheeks grew warm from the small blush that crept up to her round ivory skinned face. Hinata had not only grown out of most of her shy behavior, she was not as soft spoken. She would say what was on her mind and will not back down when a confrontation would occur she would hold her ground. "Hina, what happened to Naruto? I thought you were very fond of the fox child." Hiashi's faces scrunched up as he stroked his chin in thought. He knew he was being blunt but that was the only way for him to get a real reaction from his daughter without her putting up a front to hide her true emotions. He looked up to Hinata just in time to catch a small glimpse of sorrow upon his eldest daughters face, but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared leaving her angelic face to form a fake forced smile. "Naruto-kun is with Sakura, they are e-enganged right now…I'm invited to the wedding!" Hinata flinched at her own mention of her invite to the wedding. Naruto and Sakura were truly happy together and Hinata did not want to be selfish and do anything that would jeopardize their relationship, so she will bite her lip and hold back her tears as she would congratulate the couple and not remind the blonde of her confession. Hiashi could tell their was turmoil in Hinata thoughts but chose to leave it alone for he did not wish to cause his daughter any more discomfort. He began to leave, he was just at the door when he turned back to look at his daughter once more. "Hina, please know that you are a gem one that should be treated with care and love. You must never be someone's second choice if they do not see you as that then they do not deserve someone as precious as you." With that said he walked out the door and left the young kunoichi, her face finally fallen as the words her father had said sunk into her body like when a shuriken is trusted into her petite frame. She knew what her father said was true, but she had yet to lose the feelings for the blonde knucklehead to dissipate. Hinata picked herself up and with a new found confidence from her father's words she will not let the rejection from her once love keep her down, it wasn't healthy. Hinata needed to move on; maybe it won't happen right away but the feelings will eventually diminish once she can see her life without her inspiration. Even now Naruto still seemed to always be pushing her to become a stronger person, he may not of returned her feelings but maybe with the words he had instilled in her she could continue to live by without the sting of the life she had hoped to have with him.

***********************************The next day*************************************

Hinata had gotten so caught up with the conversation she had with her father the day before that she had forgot to train! Even though the war had ended it didn't mean she could slack off. Her skills in combat still needed improvement; there is no excuse for Hinata to allow herself to become weaker all just because the war had ended and nothing she had turned out the way she planned. She made her way up to her favorite training spot, it wasn't a regular training zone; it was a small lake surrounded by trees and bushes. No one seemed to know about it since she had discovered it one day when she was out looking for herbs she could use to make ointments. Once her lavender eyes saw the beauty of this untouched oasis Hinata couldn't help but feel inspired, she wanted to infuse the serenity of this place with the movements of her attacks. Making her strikes deadlier, fluent and unpredictable; not to mention the isolation made it comfortable for her. No one could judge her.

Unknown to the Heiress she had been followed by a raven haired man, his curiosity had peeked as he had seen the young Kunoichi walking alone into an uninhabited region of the training grounds that all Konoha ninja use. 'Baka… What is she doing headed to an isolated area?' He thought as he was all but about to leave it be as it was none of his concerns, but yet something intrigued him and he couldn't explain why but he just couldn't let the young girl go alone. 'Hn… The dobe won't like it if she got hurt, he would blame me for not making sure she was protected…Damn it!' The young man convinced himself, he would not allow the thought of any girl catching his attention. He would sum it up to him not wanting to be bothered with his dumb blonde friends annoying scolding for allowing something to happen to a fellow ninja from their village. He had no choice but to hide his chakra in order for the female ninja not to know of his presence, even thought he was offering his protection he knew since she had decided to go into an area without anyone meant that she wanted to be alone; still he insisted that the reason for his interest was solely on the fact of having to deal with Naruto. He hid up in a tree using the thick branches covered by leaves to avoid detection; as he got himself conferrable he looked down to watch the Kunoichi he was _protecting. _He was caught off guard as he saw the girl begin to undress; his cheeks became hot as a dark shade of crimson red appeared on his stoic face. 'W-WHAT IS SHE DOING! WHAT AM I DOING SHOULD I LEAVE!? WHAT THE FUCK!' The young man was losing it, he was not being his usual self he must be dreaming; why else would he fallow a stranger into the forest and watch as she began stripping!

Hinata was down to her bra and panties when she heard a noise come from up above in one of the many trees that surrounded her, she activated her byakugan. Scanning them she saw a figure in a tree right behind her, quickly jumping into action sneaking up behind the young man and as she was about to attack she froze; Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. "Sa-S-Sasuke!?"


End file.
